


Not Worthy

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you freak out after you notice Jack isn’t in the bunker





	Not Worthy

“Where’s Jack?” you hollered through the bunker after discovering his room was empty, an unmade bed left in his absence. “Dean, Sam, where is Jack?”

“Whoa, Y/N,” Sam held out his hands as you darted into the kitchen, effectively stopping you in your tracks. “What’s wrong?”

“Jack!” you threw your hands in the air as your chest heaved heavily for oxygen. “He’s not in his room! We had a talk last night and he told me he was fine but he’s not in his room, Sam!”

“He’s probably gone out for some air, Y/N; he does that from time to time.”

“And you don’t worry about that?” you shrieked. “Sam, you of all people should know how that poor kid feels! He’s depressed and struggling with his powers. Think of it, Sam! If Lucifer finds him and if Jack sides with him! Think of the power Lucifer will force him to use to destroy the world!” you let out a groan of impatience.

“He may still be in the area, Y/N.” Sam soothed, motioning to the door before he walked into the hallway and beckoned you to follow him. He jingled Baby’s keys in front of you before the pair of you walked out of the bunker and sat in the Impala.

The drive was tense with impatience and worry as you scanned the visible area. “There!” you pointed after a moment, noticing Jack’s sandy hair peeking out from a tree trunk. Before Sam had parked the car properly, you were sprinting towards Jack and dropping to your knees in front of him. “Jack…”

“I don’t belong here, Y/N.” Jack mumbled into his lap. “I don’t deserve you or Sam. Maybe Dean was right about me all along.”

“Jack, why would you say that?” you asked, looking over your shoulder at Sam who was standing a few meters away. “You’re a good person.”

“Dean doesn’t think I am.” he choked out as he brought his blue eyes up to look at you. “He thinks I’m a monster and maybe he’s right. I killed, Y/N. I hurt people. I seem to screw up so much.”

“Oh, Jack,” you wept before bringing him into a tight embrace. He hugged you back tighter. 

“I’m not worth any of this, Y/N.”

“Jack, yes, you are.” you insisted as you pulled back slightly to look at him. You wiped at the tears that trailed down his face and nodded. “You’re worth saving and I promise you, Dean will come around; he always does. We’re your family and we love you very much, Jack.”

He looked over your shoulder at Sam before frowning for a moment longer and then huffing, shaking his head. “You believe that?”

“Of course I do, Jack.: you smiled reassuringly. “Come on, you look like you could use some waffles for breakfast, hmm?”

“I do enjoy Dean’s breakfast making.”

“Atta boy.” you beamed before the three of your drove back to the bunker.


End file.
